


Until then

by FemmeBrulee



Series: FemmeBrulee's works, Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeBrulee/pseuds/FemmeBrulee
Summary: A series of letters from Draco Malfoy to the woman he will always love
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: FemmeBrulee's works, Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867522
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Until then

**Author's Note:**

> First place winner, Dramione LDWS Round 2: Gardenia/Secret Love

Once, when she was eighteen, she found a note slipped in among her lace lingerie. 

_Granger,_

_I dreamed of you last night. You looked so bloody ravishing in my silk sheets. Your mouth made the most perfect little ‘o’ when I touched you. Oh, right. That wasn’t a dream was it?_

_Meet me today after Potions. I’ll come up with something to get Pansy and the others off my back. I trust you’ll do the same with Potty and the Weasel. There’s a corridor on the fourth floor where you’ll find a tapestry hanging on the wall. The wall behind that tapestry may or may not have been charmed into a hidden alcove._

_See you there. Oh, and wear these._

_D_

***

Once, when she was thirty-four, she found his note hidden among her jewels.

_Darling,_

_I know you think I’ve forgotten about us. Let me prove to you that I haven’t._

_I won’t say that life got in the way, because you are my life, in all its contours and all its wonderful dips and curves._

_I told Scorpius that if he’s asleep by midnight, I’ll buy him that broomstick he’s always wanted. He looked sceptical but I think I convinced him. He’s getting very perceptive, that one. Rose, thankfully, is still at that tender, precious age where she actually listens to us._

_Anyway. Meet me in the garden at midnight._

_All my love,  
D_

***

Once, when she was seventy, she found his note nestled among her gardenias.

_To the most beautiful woman in the world,_

_There were once a hundred reasons for us to hide our love. Let’s not add ‘being a couple of old fogies’ to that list._

_I want to hold your hand as we walk side by side. I want to serenade you at our front door. I want to kiss you under the summer sun._

_I want to squeeze your arse every time it’s in front of me._

_What? You have a fantastic arse, darling. Always did._

_Point is, you look as lovely now as you did when we were young. And I count my lucky stars every day that I have you._

_I've made tea. Hurry back inside before it gets cold._

_Forever yours,  
D_

***

And when she was a hundred and eight, or maybe it was a hundred and nine (as if these things mattered anymore), she found his note hastily stowed in the pocket of his shirt.

_My Love,_

_It’s beautiful here. Not quite what I was expecting, but still beautiful. Potter’s here, as is Weasley. His twin brothers are wreaking havoc together just like they did at Hogwarts._

_We had a brilliant life together, didn't we? Tell Scorpius and Rosie and all our grandchildren I love them._

_Don't cry, but live on each day knowing I'm still with you._

_And when you're ready, come and meet me by the old tapestry. I want to make secrets all over this afterlife with you._

_Take your time, my love._

_Until then,  
D_


End file.
